Taken
by gogirl369
Summary: My base-off story from " The mistake". SUMMARY CHANGE Cammie's raised in the circle after her parents were killed when she was 8. She gets sent on a mission to Blackthorne. Her target: Zachary Goode. But when Zach realises who Cammie is and her reason for being in the circle he will fight his way to show her the truth about who killed Cam's parents. It's someone no reader guess
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

***A/ N* Please read the A/N down below**

When I was three years old my parents were taken by the CIA and were tortured brutally. When I was seven a woman named Catherine Goode saved me from a CIA agent and took me to her base, where the COC works. A few days before the CIA had sent my parents back so that I could watch them die. We had tried everything but we couldn't save them, well at least that's what Catherine told me. Ever since Catherine took me in she's been training to me, as hard and fast as she possibly could. I had tests done and was studied through my entire life. I took memory erasing teas, but they never worked. I had training that would be inbreeded in my head, memories that could scar any regular civilian. But for me, it made me stronger, wiser, everything that I could possibly gain. But now I'm 17 years old and almost a full fledged member of the COC. I had everything I could image here, I had the skills, the knowledge, and of course the purpose.

**A/N So yea that's the preview for the story, it's a base-off from my previous story 'The Mistake' where now Cammie is being raised by the COC. You don't HAVE to read the Mistake to understand this but I'm having a lot of facts from the story and I'm bringing some characters in from the previous story (ex. Ryan for those who read it). Of course what Mrs. Goode is telling Cammie is lies; she actually killed Cam's parents but lied to her so that she would join the COC. I hope you liked it and I will update soon! Please R and R**

**-Alexandra**


	2. Chapter 2 an

**A/N **

**No this is not a story I'm I am so sorry. BUT I sort of have a good reason why. See it's not writer's block or anything (I already have this story planned out I just have to type it.) But it's my book. See for those of you who read the mistake you recently read on my last post I was writing a book- for real, and I was having help; I have an editor, possible BOOK COVER (Yea one of my friends parents are both professional artist****) ****and well some other stuff. So I've been pretty busy with the book itself and my and my editor have been debating (were thinking about a thing called Chapter 0) . So since some people asked what it was about I'd thought I'd tell y'all some things about it.**

**We'll see it's about this girl named Olivia, Her parents have been recently murdered, no one knows who did it. So Olivia takes matters into her own hands, and well she discovers a secret…a family secret that just might drive her to her own grave. The worst part it involves a new kid in town Daniele, and well a sort of hit list type of thing. Title: ****Secrets****.( Maybe still debating on that. Very awesome cover Ideas though)**

**Oh and special thanks to my 100****th**** review on the mistake! We reached the goal.**

**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by next week, Thanks for everyone who revweied.**

**-Alexandra**


	3. Chapter 3:fianlly!

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

**Yea I'm not dead, just very apologetic to you who read my stories. But you all know I have my reasoning's (like others') You've waited long enough and thank you so much for those who reviewed last and read my stories. SORRY FOR MISTSAKES I didn't read over it I might come back and edit if you want. **

"Faster!" James yelled as he trained with me on my kick boxing. See James has been my friend since Catherine recruited him after his first year at Blackthorn. He's only a year older than me I was currently hitting the crap out of his body, good thing he in protective suiting. I gave a final kick to the side of his ribs and he went flying. I smirked at him as he groaned when he hit the wall. I walked over and took of my gloves. "To fast for yea?" he rolled his eyes at me and took off his padded helmet and gear "no, but you got some wicked impact my friend" I grinned, but then I saw him wince as he stood up. I sighed and lifted his shirt (Not like _that_ people) I shook my head as I saw a large dark black bruise about the size of my foot. "I'm serious the COC should totally invest in better protection equipment" he shook his. "Nah helps us grow use to pain. Besides we'd have to ask Mrs. Goode" I rolled me eyes "She's not that bad" he laughed and slugged down his water. "Not that bad? Cammie you're the only one she really likes in this whole place. To the rest of us were just pieces in her game of war" I rolled my eyes. "Yea but she's raised me, and she recruited you so be grateful" I hit him in the chest, but not where I had hit him before. "Yes James be grateful" I would have jumped out of my skin in shock but James and I were both trained better than that. "Mrs. Goode" James cooed, her eyes met mine. I smiled "Catherine" Only a handful of people can call her Catherine; I thankfully got that privilege considering she practically raised me. She nodded at both of us "I presume you've been training" she said noticing our scratch marks and sweating bodies. We both nodded, she gave us a pleased look. No one could say it but we all knew Catherine like me and James a lot as a team. We've had more successful missions, then the top operative of this sector. Sadly I can't be a full-fledged member till I'm 18, (Stupid protocol) but I turn 18 next month. "I have a mission for you both" my ears perked up instantly she pulled out two manila envelopes. "These have all the information you need, be ready but tomorrow morning 4AM sharp. She turned quickly on the heel of her foot but then stopped. She turned and met my eyes, she had evil glint in her eyes and a wicked grin as she said. "Cameron, think of this operation as a….gift" she chose her words carefully, I looked down at the envelope then back up to her but she was already gone.

~Page break~

"Oh my gosh" James spoke astonished as we took a secret passage way to our rooms. "What?" I asked grabbing a light to guide us down the dark tunnel. "She actually….had a facial expression!" I laughed and hit him in the stomach he chuckled. "No seriously! I have never in my life seen Catherine Goode show more than a blank look on her face. Wow she treats you like an angel" I practically cringed. 'Not always" I muttered in a low voice. "What do you mean?" he asked, I shook my head.

"You didn't have to train with Catherine Goode, she's harsh but she's all I've got. She's like that when she's please with me. It's when she actually see's how much she trained me to do. Like just then" I motioned my hand back.

"Good, but training? Well let's just say I'm glad I'm almost six years ahead of my training years."

He didn't say another word, as we continued the walk in silence. I thought back to the harsh memories "Cameron just do it!" she screamed at me and gave a slap to my cheek, I shakily picked up the gun and walked into the room. That was my first kill, June 1st when I was only 8 years old. I shudder at the memory of watching the poor man die, but he deserved it, or at least from what Catherine said he did. I hit brick in the wall as the stone slid away revealing my bedroom. James walked behind me and plopped down on my bed so that we could both look at our missions. I was quite curious as I pulled out a huge white stack of papers' the cover page was titled.

"**Operation Blackthorne" **

My breath caught, we were going to_ Blackthorne_. _I_ was going to Blackthorne. The one place I've been I've always wanted to go to, Blackthorne a school for assassins. Oh My Gosh!

**A/N **

**Well, Well, Well seems like Blackthorne is still a school for assassins. Anyone remember in the mistake I made it to Joe and Zach made it a school for spies? So the question is….WHERE'S JOE? And Abby? Answers will be answered soon! AND I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT. I made y'all wait how long? I'm soo sorry I'm taking a break from the book so I can get to you guys and focus on this story. Because me editor is currently in Utah, or Arizona, or….Somewhere for the next three weeks, PLUS I felt really bad. But I'll make it all up to you in the next chapter, **_**Very **_**long I suspect. Here's some previews:**

"**She has a son?" I practically yelled, "Cam just shut up your going to be the only girl, there besides were not the only new student, he's my target" He pointed to Blond haired kid with blue eyes. "Hi" he said "I'm Ryan"**

**YES I'm bringing Ryan back Everyone from the mistake, but no he is not in love with Cam this time just…Important. I'll update soon, but I'm afraid I have bad news next wensday I'm leaving for five days, I get back for two then am leaving again and I don't get back till the 5****th**** or 4****th**** of July. So during that time I have to say no Update I'm so sorry but I'll update again before I leave and give an A/N the day I'm leaving. R and R please**

**-Alexandra  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl Series**

**A/N**

**Sorry for the wait, THANK YOU to those who reviewed, and added me! Please Enjoy the Chapter, Oh and Happy father's Day (though I only got to see my dad today for 15 minutes 'cause of work )SORRY FOR MISTAKES**

James watched my giddy expression, and laughed "You really want to go to Blackthorne don't you?" I nodded and smiled down at the paper. Ever since I was eight I always asked Catherine to let me go to Blackthorne. She declined of course knowing I'd get better training here with her but now… so this was my present. I smiled and quickly flipped open the packet

**Name: Cameron Morgan, also known as Cammie**

**Traits/ personality: Be yourself**

**Back story: You are on exchange from Gallagher back with James after he exchanged with Gallagher. You became close friends and came back together ( as ****FRIENDS****) **

Well they sure put reference on _that_ I wonder why?

**Objective: Find target, become close with the target (such as friends, girlfriend, etc.) Earn target's trust, then kidnap target and bring target to the base. Work with partner to gain access on both targets. **

Both? Hmm I guess we had separate targets. I scrolled through the rest, it mostly told about how to do certain things, possible plans, etc. I looked at the bottom of the page and in bold letters it read:

**Target: Zachary Goode**

No, Catherine couldn't have a son….right?

~Page break~ (to the front steps of Blackthorne)

"She has a son?" I practically yelled, well not _yelled_ just very low whispering so only he could here. "And you _knew_?" I couldn't believe it. Catherine had a son, and no one thought of telling me! "Cam calm down, he hates his mother and wants nothing to do with her, I should know" he said lowly. I cocked a hip "and why would that be James dear?" I gave him my sickly sweet voice. He cringed slightly, he hated when I used that voice. He looked around.

"Look my first year of Gallagher we became best friends and not to mention roommates, and then I never saw him again after I got recruited."

He looked at me with pleading eyes that was odd for James. "Please just wait till we can _**really**_ discuss this."

His eyes darted to the side where a car was pulling up. I frowned and put my hands on my hip, ready for our act "But I'm so nervous!" I exclaimed he shook his head. "Cam just shut up your going to be the only girl there, you'll be fine you got me, besides were not the only new students, he's my target" He pointed to Blond haired kid with blue eyes walking out of car. "Hi" he said "I'm Ryan" he said walking up noticing us. He stuffed his hands in his pockets "I'm guessing your new too?" we both nodded, but he gave me a funny look. "I thought Blackthorne was for boys only" I nodded "they made an exception, I'm on an exchange from Gallagher with James" we all shook hands. He gave me a nod "cool" he murmured, then an awkward silence filled the air.

"Oh Hello!" Dr. Steve exclaimed as he opened the doors to the school. "Come in, your just in time for diner" he motioned for us to come in. I held my breath, I've been waiting years to even see a glimce of Blachtorne, and now I'm actually on a mission in the school, this is heaven! Well my maybe not… it looked like a prison as expected but the inside… was even colder. Though I knew from the looks of it, it was intimidating, but you could tell- this was an assassin's fantasy. I mean come on they had a whole class on how to use W.M.D (Weapons of Mass Destruction). I internally smiled, but I had to stick to my cover. Dr. Steve led us to huge metal doors "on my cue you may come in" we all nodded.

Dr. Steve's voice boomed through the room behind the doors "students I have an announcement to make, for this semester we will be joined with two students on exchange, and another permanent. We all walked in a line, first Ryan, James and then me. We stood next to Dr. Steve at the podium and that's when they seemed to recognize something, I was a girl. Silver wear banged against the table, jaws dropped, and eyes bulged out of their sockets. I saw only a few remain calm, wow I thought they were trained better than this. Then again I'd be surprised too if I saw a girl come into my school when it's an all-boy school. Dr. Steve cleared his throat so they would stop staring. He pointed at each of us

This is Ryan our permanent student." He pointed to James

"Some of you may remember James from a few years ago, and this is Cammie. They are both on exchange that is all thank you."

He finished his speech and handed us all papers'. "These are your schedules, Ryan you'll start at 7th grade since you are late, and Cammie, and James come with me." We followed him quickly in toe, but I felt a thousand eye balls burning a hold on my back as I left. We entered his office, he gave a long sigh and plopped down in his chair but still had his attention. "I know you're missions" this didn't surprise me, he cracked a smile "you are good, Catherine said so much about you two" he gave a thoughtful look. "Anyways, I need you to do this extraction as quietly as you can. If we did it to many people would get suspicious, when they are gone we will simply say you all went back on the exchange as did Ryan, and Zachary. You have until the end of the semester, is this clear?" we both nodded. He nodded back "you may leave" we both walked out silent, James showed me where my room was, we were neighbors' apparently. And guess who he was rooming with? Both the targets, and two guys named Grant and Jonas. James walked me I, I had a nice room, double sized bed (since it was meant for only one person) standard closet, bathroom, that's it. We both walked in, I shut the door behind me and looked at James.

Suddenly we both just burst out laughing "did you see their faces?" He laughed clutching his stomach. "I know, I thought this school was better than that" we both quieted down, and just stood there. I shook my head.

"Back to the mission, I think first we should just lay it cool. How about tomorrow we start making friends and in about a week we gather the information. And then we go on from there, sound like a basic plan?" he nodded. James looked around the room "well I guess I should go back to me new room, to unpack and everything" I nodded. "Yea if you need anything just knock" he nodded and left the room.

James' P. O. V

I knocked on my room door. Okay I'll admit it; even though I was a trained COC agent I was still a little nervous. The door was opened by a kid named Grant Newman, "hello James" he stood aside so I could get through the door. I gave him a nod in thanks and walked through the door. I saw Zach lying on his bed doing some work, Jonas was typing at his computer, and Ryan was unpacking his things. The room got quieter it seemed as I entered. Jonas stopped typing and turned around in his chair he stuck out his hand "hi, I'm Jonas" I shook his hand and said. "I remember-"I turned to Grant "You're Grant and Zach-"I turned to face Zach who had finally looked up at me. "Long time huh?" he didn't say anything. I started un-packing my things when Grant spoke. "So…who's the chick" I smirked and put my uniform shirts in the closet. These guys were so predictable; I finished my packing and sat down on my bed when I spoke.

"That '_chick' _is my best friend" I had everyone's attention at this point.

"Why is she here, or really how?"

Jonas asked adjusting his glasses. I shrugged "Like Dr. Steve said she's on exchange here with me. They just made an exception for her." Zach sat up and crossed his arms "Yea but why?" I laughed "Headmistress at Gallagher wasn't too fond of Cam; she said she was too much of a trouble maker. So she wanted to get rid of her for semester." I leaned back "yea but why you?" I gave a thoughtful look, as if pretending to remember the fun times at Gallagher if we had really gone there. I gave them a devious look as I said "who do you think was her partner in crime" we all gave laughed. "Oh shoot" Grant got up "Jonas we got to show Ryan around don't we?" Jonas nodded and they all left, except me and Zach. I looked at Zach, but Zach was the first to speak.

"Why are you really here?" he had a little determination in his voice. Oh no, I forgot when I left I told Zach I got recruited by his mother. I shook my head and thought of a lie "You're mom-"I saw Zach cringe slightly "wanted us to check Blackthorne out, you know classes, teachers, security. You know how she likes to check up on her favorite school." Zach sighed, "Oka, but what about the girl?" I nodded "Cams always wanted to come here, she's pretty sweet once you get to know her" Zach laughed. "COC agent and sweet don't mix together James we both know that" I shook my head, he was wrong. "No I'm serious, Cams a great girl, besides she's not a full-fledged member yet" Zach looked shocked. "She's seventeen" Zach shook his head. "So she hasn't been through the initiation yet?" I sighed. The initiation, I wasn't sure Cam could handle it, it was pretty…grueling and bloody. "No, she'll change after it I think, but who knows her first kill was eight" I was even surprised when Cam told me it. Zach had equal shock on his face "What is she? I run away my mom picked up" I shook my head.

"Cammie's been in the COC bases since she was seven. Catherine took her, and didn't give her a choice" I shrugged and thought for a moment.

"Cammie might have even been a CIA agent if it wasn't for your mom" Zach didn't say anything else and neither did I. But I did no one thing; I had the same guilty feeling in my stomach as I said the words.

Cammie's P. O .V

I heard a knock to my door and opened it to find James, I smiled "Hey." He walked in and shut the door behind him " Um Cam?" he looked a little nervous. "Yes?" He looked up at me "Zach knows were from the COC" Oh crap. "How?" my voice didn't change he sighed "when I left here, I told him I got recruited by his mom." I sighed and sat on my bed "Okay" but James quickly continued "I told him were here for inspection, Catherine likes to keeps eyes on the school every so often, so if he says something…" he trailed. I gave him a hug, surprising even him. "It's fine" I pulled back "but tomorrow we start the basics' right?" he nodded and smiled "definitely." I stood back with him, and shut the door s he left. I sighed and jumped and laid on my bed 'tomorrow's definitely going to be interesting' I thought as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**A/N**

**So what'd you think? And how about James, Y'all like him or hate him? I'm so SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I've been working on this believe me, but see yesterday I cleaned my house for 6 hours straight then my sister had her graduation part for four hours and by that time it was midnight but, you know what? I still managed to sneak in about six hundred words yesterday. But as you can see I've done A LOT today. And besides that party I got some bad news from my BEST friend I can't see her the entire summer because well her counselor doesn't want her to have any drama or anything (AKA just get away from North Carolina and stay with family members only), because she's had so much stress with her grandmother dying and other things, she's having health problems. ANYWAYS Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? R and R PLEASE**

**-Alexandra**

**P.S I'm leaving this Wednesday so I'll try to put another update before then. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher girl series**

**Sorry for mistakes**

**PLEASE REASD A/N BELOW for departure date**

I woke up and turned to my side and saw the time that read 5:20AM. Great I thought, I'll have time to get ready and wake up James. See the thing about James is when he gets to sleep in, he sleeps in, and is so hard to get up, unless Catherine's' in the building. At the base we all got up at 4:30 AM each morning here breakfast is at 6:45 to 7:30 and classes start at 8:00. I got up, got dressed, and got everything else ready when I looked at the time 6:25 perfect. I walked out the door to their room with a knock, but then I heard it. Yelling, beating and who knows what. "Hello?" a kid named Grant answered the door, looking…a little rough. I guess they already started getting James up. "Can't get him up?" I said knowing he would nod, he did. I pushed passed him "James Gertrude Louisa Von-trap" I whispered in James's ear.

**(A/N I like just watched the sound of music yesterday and well that's where I got this)**

A punch came from his body and he shot up faster than you can say 'finally'. I stopped his punch and pinned him on the floor. See I use different tactics to get him up, but the one that always works is calling him James Gertrude Louisa Von-trap, because well we had a mission in Austria and he was in the play 'Sound of Music, and had to play Louisa in order to get information on the guy. Long story short, he is livid whenever someone calls him that. "Good you're up" I said standing up. He groaned and got up reluctantly. I looked around at the guys "how did you…do that? We've been trying to get him up for the past twenty minutes" Ryan asked in disbelief. I laughed "you learn a few things after being friends a few years wouldn't you agree?" they all nodded but Zach just looked grumpy. I looked around

"Well my mission is done, see you all later" I said. But I heard it, my eyes met Zach for less than a second, he had scoffed lowly under his breath so no one could hear him. When our eyes met I knew he knew James told me, and that I am not on his good list…._great. _

**~4 days later~**

"Hey Zach" I slid into the chair next to him as I sat through another class. Blackthorne was good so far; I liked training and well, just being around people my actual age. I guess I just missed out on it, having more people remotely close to my age than just James, I haven't had this since I was a little girl….before everything. He didn't say anything, and just kept ignoring me. I sighed he wouldn't talk to me no matter what I tried. He knows that James told, he's done barley as much as look at me since that conversation with James. On the other hand Ryan was being the perfect target for James, seriously how do guys bond so fast? I mentally laughed at the question; I sounded like… an actual teenage girl for once. I smiled slightly and leaned back in my chair for the rest of the lesson

**~After class~**

I had a plan, a crazy unpredictable plan, something they don't teach how to do at Blackthorne, or the COC. I had to tell him the truth, not the truth about my mission but… about everything. I waited by the door as our class started to fill out, Zach appeared and started walking away but I pulled him back

"Look I need to talk to you" he crossed his arms "No thanks" he spun around but I grabbed his arm and yanked him into a secret passage way. He gritted his teeth when he looked at me. "Look" he stepped closer "I don't want to talk to you, I despise my mother, and what she does" I blocked the passage way behind my back. "Why do you hate her" I said in a very calm voice. He shook his head as if I was joking "You know why" he tried to push pass me but I blocked him. "I don't know why Zach!" I yelled, he looked a little surprised I was I stepped closer to him.

"I don't know why! I don't understand why you would just leave your family, because you know what? You might not like what she stands for but she is your mother. My family was killed by the CIA, and I have no one left. You take your own family for granted!" I stepped closer.

"Do you think I wanted this?" I shook my head "all I wanted was a family and Catherine gave that to me, she treats me like family. Ask James if you don't believe me, I've seen the way she looks at her workers but then me…she treats me like her own. I'm not like Catherine Goode Zach" I stepped back "but she's the one who saved me, and I owe her everything" and with that I left him speechless.

**A/N **

**Heavy stuff right? So yea I'm pretty sure y'all weren't expecting **_**that**_** but while I was away this scene just kept playing in my head. I'M LEAVING WENSDAY EVERYONE. And I will be getting back July 5****th****. So NO UPDATE :( while I'm gone, I'm sorry and for that first part of the chapter I'm sorry, I know it's random I just wanted to make a funny odd scene considering…the ending. SHORT CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY but seriously packing and UN packing? I just got home and did this; it's all I got time for. AND I KNOW THE ENDINGS CONFUSING BUT IT WILL MAKE SENCE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**OH! And before I forget…okay so this might seem odd but I'm doing that dance contest on Disney for shake it up, Make your Mark. Yup that's right I'm a dancer, almost 9 years in fact, and well I'd really love if y'all could check it out, hey now you'll actually see what I sound and look like! I'll post the link once we can submit entries and it shows it. Please R and R**

**-Alexandra**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Hey guys so we had to delay the trip till tomorrow 'cause of my dog. So I started working on the next chapter and since I'm leaving for a week I'm going to give y'all a peak out of what I've done. It might change but the moral is still there: heres the big preview (I'm not even half done so hope you enjoy!**

Cammies' P. O .V

My breath caught as I stepped out of the passage way. What had I just said or even done? Was it even _true_? I felt the wall close behind me, but that's when it happened. My knees went week and my legs gave out, what was happening? I heard a high pitched ring coming from my ears, I clutched them in pain. My vision blurred as I began to see dark spots. No, I thought, this cannot be happening. But it was, I Cammie Morgn for the first time was passing out, I felt something wet come from my eyes. I was crying too? I haven't cried…since my parent's death. But then it happened, I felt falling and all I saw was blackness.

Zach's P. O. V

I grunted out and hit a wooden block to my right, punching a huge hold in the wood. What the heck had just happened? I mean what did she mean by she owes her everything? Her life? but my wondering was blocked from the sound of someone yelling 'Cammie!' my eyes widened and I whipped out the passage way. "Oh gosh" I muttered under my breath, Cammie was sprawled out in the floor unconscious, and bleeding a little from the side of her head. "Cammie?" James looked worried sick; he picked her up bridal style. That's when he finally noticed me "Zach what happened? Do you know?" I stayed quiet and shook my head, he didn't need to know, and I had the feeling Cammie didn't want him to know. He nodded and ran towards the infirmary. I heard a slow sigh come from behind me. I turned around surprised to see Jonas. He shook his head "were you going to ever tell me or just keep it to yourself?" I shrugged. "How'd you see everything?" he gave me a crocked smile. "I got eyes on everything in this place Zach, now tell me" he stepped forward. "Why is she _really_ here?"

**SO yea that's what I have so far, what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

**PLEASE READ BOTH A/N**

**For a question about who attacked Cammie: NO ONE ATTACKED HER, she was just confused, and well you'll kind of see in her P. O .V oh and this chapter is kind of…guru-ish I guess I've been watching way to much Avatar (I'm doing a marathon of every episode ever made) so yea here you go. Oh and everyone? JOE'S DEAD…or is he? mwhahaha**

Cammies' P. O .V

My breath caught as I stepped out of the passage way. What had I just said or even done? Was it even _true_? I felt the wall close behind me, but that's when it happened. My knees went week and my legs gave out, what was happening? I heard a high pitched ring coming from my ears, I clutched them in pain. My vision blurred as I began to see dark spots. No, I thought, this cannot be happening. But it was, I Cammie Morgn for the first time was passing out, I felt something wet come from my eyes. I was crying too? I haven't cried…since my parent's death. But then it happened, I felt falling and all I saw was blackness.

Zach's P. O. V

I grunted out and hit a wooden block to my right, punching a huge hold in the wood. What the heck had just happened? I mean what did she mean by she owes her everything? Her life? but my wondering was blocked from the sound of someone yelling 'Cammie!' my eyes widened and I whipped out the passage way. "Oh gosh" I muttered under my breath, Cammie was sprawled out in the floor unconscious, and bleeding a little from the side of her head. "Cammie?" James looked worried sick; he picked her up bridal style. That's when he finally noticed me "Zach what happened? Do you know?" I stayed quiet and shook my head, he didn't need to know, and I had the feeling Cammie didn't want him to know. He nodded and ran towards the infirmary. I heard a slow sigh come from behind me. I turned around surprised to see Jonas. He shook his head "were you going to ever tell me or just keep it to yourself?" I shrugged.

"How'd you see everything?" he gave me a crocked smile.

"I got eyes on everything in this place Zach, now tell me" he stepped forward.

"Why is she _really_ here?" I smirked in disbelief, "Jonas you little sneak" he smiled and we both stepped into the passage way. Maybe _he _could help me figure this out.

Cammie's P. O .V

When I opened my eyes all I saw was black, "hello?" I called. My voice echoed through the deep blackness "where am I?" I muttered stepping around squinting as my eyes searched around the hole of nothingness. "You're at war with yourself" a man stepped out from nowhere. I gasped "Joe?" it was Joe Solomon he was a friend of my parents, he was also killed by the CIA. "I thought you were de-dead" I stuttered and sat down, this couldn't be. "I am dead" he sat down across from me, my head whipped up in shock. "But-" he waved it away, "I may be dead Cammie but I've been in your same position" I shook my head "I don't understand" he smiled gently, he was so…calm.

"I didn't either, Cameron you need to work through this. You need to decide, do you want to be good or evil?" I stood up. "What are you talking about? I work for Catherine and there is no question about that decision!" I defended. He shook his head "what about what you said to Zach?" he stood up and stepped closer to me.

"What about all that talk about not wanting that life? That the only reason your alive and on her side is because she gave you her love and family, but in reality? Does she Cammie? Does Catherine Goode love you like her family? What about making your _own _decisions?" he yelled. "Stop!" I screamed and covered my ears,

"Cammie you have to choose your own decision!"

"Stop!" I screamed again and crumbled to the floor, I realized I was crying. "Please just st-stop….I don't know"

And then I woke up.

I woke up panting and heard a sigh of relief, my head whipped to the side to see James. He smiled "you got everyone worried, even Dr. Steve came in for a visit" I looked around, and realized I was in the infirmary. "How long have I been out?" he shrugged "about five days, you missed debriefing" I slammed my hand down against the bed, how could I have missed it? But instead of dwindling on what I missed the real question was-

"How did she act? I mean when she found out, about me and everything else?" he averted my eyes, "um look Cam I think you should just get some rest, I need to leave" he got up "James you didn't –" but he was already out the door. I sighed and through my head back against the pillow, and closed my eyes shut. "Well" my eyes snapped open to the right; I almost jumped out of my skin if it hadn't been for all my training.

"Jonas stepped a little closer "Catherine doesn't sound so pleased by that getaway now does she?"

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, sitting up. He shook his head "look, I know everything, about Catherine and why you and James are here. Zach told me everything-"

"That little-"he shook my away. "But I'm here to straighten out a few things" he got very close to me, he looked a little intimidating, which was a little impressive considering his ranking and well... size. "You try to do anything bad to Zach, you will pay the price Cameron" I rolled my eyes "is that a threat Anderson?" he crossed his arms and nodded "it is" I huffed and leaned down in the bed. "I'm not scared of you Jonas I could take you in a second but the question I really have is why?" I twisted my body up so I could look him directly in the eyes. "You know my training, and my skills, but you still come here and try to show your protection of your friend. Most people wouldn't do that, what make you so great?" I glared in suspicion and crossed my arms. He sighed and sat in a chair behind him. "Look" he folded his hands "me and Zach both grew up in the COC. But before I had ran away, my dad abused me and well my mom was dead. When I ran I found Zach stealing some candy, and well we went from there. I helped Zach through his troubling past and vise versa, Zach is my brother and in the case blood doesn't matter. You don't know Catherine Goode Cammie." He stepped back "and I wish no one had to" he left. He just left me there, I needed out. I needed to think, about what had just happened, and what happened in my dream with Joe. I need to do something, and I need a plan.

**A/N**

**So yea your probably wondering how I did this, well no I'm still leaving but read below to understand:**

**I have one thing to say, y'all better appreciate this (please, not to sound mean I'm a tiny bit cranky). I'm up at 3 AM and you know what? I'm leaving for my trip at 6AM, SIX! And it's a twelve hour car ride (I can't sleep in a cr)! So I honestly have no idea what I have just written, if I change it when I get back I'll post and A/N but seriously could y'all believe Jonas? I mean of all people, I make a ****bold **_**Jonas? **_**SORRY FOR MISTAKES IT'S THREE AM MAY I REMIND YOU. Please R and R, Love you guys. Bye!**

**-Alexandra**

**P. S**

**For the link for the dance contest I'll edit this June 29 or after so check back for the link because I can edit on my phone, just not write a whole chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

HERE'S THE LINK JUST GOT POSTED: but i'm spacing it out (it will look werid) so it is

h

tt

p:/

/

makeyourmark.

disney.

go.

com/s/8sk5gr

see when i put the thing in one line it erases it, so to make it easier just copy and paste them on your bar line so the show up on one line, PLEASE DON'T FORGET DOTS OR SLASH MARKS.. AND NO SPACES or caps

AAHHH I'm so excited please vote me and please push the LIKE button if you like it, oh and you may be wondering how i posted this well my grandma has a computer but no microsoft (i have no clue how its an apple), so I'm just erasing an old A/N from the mistake and making it this. I hop you like the dance and sorry if you think it sucks. oh and if you can't hear in the biginning I'm just saying "Hi my names Alexandra i'm 13 years old and from North Carolina" thanks for the comment and reviews. love y'all be back soon!

OH and if the link goes werid i'm under single solo dancers or hip hop when you look at the videos, thank you all so much! if you have problems with the link send me a PM and I'll send you the link over PM, thanks agian everyone

-alexandra


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N **

**Hey guys I'll have this erased once I finish the chapter, I'm almost done but see something's come up.**

**Okay you know how almost every writer has writer's block and they have a certain way of getting through it? Well my way was petting my dog sandy and well thinking about what's happening in the story. But you see now she's…dead. She got liver cancer, and well we cut our trip short and we had to put her down. But see less than two months ago we put my other dog down Abby. It wasn't as hard because we knew for a few months and she was 14 or 15 years old. Sandy was 11 and we only found out 2 days in advance. And well as you can imagine I cried my eyes out. Now I know it's not like losing my grandma or aunt or something' But it was hard, we got sandy when I was three and she's always been in my memory, so it's tough. Anyways I had writer's block but I've gotten through it. The thing it I don't know where to END the chapter. My choices**

**a kiss**

**moving rooms**

**a letter**

**a meeting with Mrs. Goode**

**Changing settings for characters**

**Derek**

**So yea having trouble deciding, if anyone has a preference PM me and I'll see what happen (IT MIGHT BE HELPFUL to speeding up the process). Oh and E and A sort of happen during each other so…yea**

**Bye y'all**

**-Alexandra**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

3rd Person

James sat alone in his room, he was in deep thought. But after a few minutes he pulled a white envelope from his pocket, with a seal mark indicating it was from the COC. He sighed as he began to open the letter scanning the words written on the paper. It was addressed to Cammie from Catherine, Dr. Steve had told James to give it to her when she woke up, but he couldn't. Not after what had happened in the debriefing.

~Flashback~

_James sat down in a leather chair as Catherine folded her hands and sat behind her desk. "James where is Cameron?" her voice was stone and showed absolutely no emotion. James swallowed silently, he was nervous, nervous how she would react and what she would do when she found out. "Well she is in the infirmary, at Blackthorne" she glared at him._

"_And why is she there and not here? I gave you two a simple mission!" her teeth gritted, you could tell she was seething mad. But didn't she care about what happened to Cammie? James thought for a moment. James shook his head. "She passed out, after an um…" he didn't really know why she had passed out but he did know she was with Zach before it happened. They both had the same dust on their shoes, and Zach had come from a secret passage way, James had figured it out. "Spit it out"! She ordered James took a deep breath. "She was in a passage way with Zach, I don't know what they were doing but something happened. When she left she passed out and that's when I found her." He didn't look at Catherine only as her hands. Her hands balled into fist but then she let go. "What is the status of your target and the mission James?" he looked up at her surprised. _

"_Great, I could take him out now but-"_

"_Then you will do so, when Cameron wakes up I will have Dr. Steve send you both a letter, and I will meet you both there. Bring Ryan; it will be his departure date." _

"_What about your son?" James's voice was low and barley above a whisper, she shook her head. "Leave him, just bring Cameron" and then she sent James out of the room._

James's P. O .V

I read over the letter to Cam making sure I had read it _right_.

**Dear Cameron,**

**I have been informed about your 'incident'. Report back with James to the woods at midnight tomorrow, we need to talk about your target and your placement.**

**FGHERTYGDG**

I know it wasn't meant for me but Cammie would have shown me anyways. What was that at the bottom? And what did she mean by placement? Is she taking Cam away from the mission, is she transferring her? I shook my head at my last thought;_ is she executing her from the COC?_ She couldn't be….right?

Cammie's P. O .V

I had a massive headache, my feet felt fuzzy, and I couldn't tell whether I wanted to scream or cry. Screaming looked like the better option, I yelled out in frustration. Jonas was only messing with my head, and Joe that was a nightmare. I'm on Catherine's side, I owe it to her and I have James, and…

"ALL STUDENT PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINNING HALL"

A loud voice interrupted my thoughts as it boomed through the halls of Blackthorne. I looked around 'do I go?' I mentally thought. I shrugged and started to make my way up slowly. I started walking and ounce I was there I saw all the boys chatting and looking up at the podium to find Dr. Steve. I could have sworn I heard him mutter a faint 'excellent' come from Dr. Steve. He cleared his throat and everyone went silent. He smiled "good, now I have an important announcement. Some of you will be doing an exchange with another school…of our qualities. The fallowing student will be transferred to Sword Diamond institute."I zoned in and out, me and Josh were staying we had to our missions were here. But then he said two words I was baffled to hear. "James Scott" he was going in alphabetical order by last name he hadn't said mine. My eyes shot to James and he looked shocked too. Dr. Steve finished up "Report here tomorrow at 6 AM sharp, don't be late. Also we will be getting a new teacher later this week. That is all" he said and walked down the podium to his office. Students started filing out of the room but I and James's eyes stayed locked together as we both head towards my room. When I shut the door behind me, I let out a deep breath.

"What the heck is going on?"

I demanded, crossing my arms standing in front of James. He had been with Catherine a few days ago he would know about this, wouldn't he? His eyes bugged out "I don't know! Catherine didn't mention anything about this at the meeting or in the-"he stopped himself. I raised an eyebrow "or in the-what James?" I questioned forcefully, he shook his head but then sighed. He reached for a white envelope, addressed to me. I gave him a questioning look "Catherine said to give it to you ounce you wake up." I ripped open the envelope and read:

**Dear Cameron,**

**I have been informed about your 'incident'. Report back with James to the woods at midnight tonight, we need to talk about your target and your placement.**

**FGHERTYG`DG**

My eyes focused on the bottom in bold and underline. I then recognized the code it spelt out

'Be Prepared'

I read the note over, what did she mean? Was she kicking me off the mission? I looked up at James frantically, but he had a mellow expression. "How can you be so calm?" I practically screeched. He sighed,

"Cam it's simple. Catherine threats people it's what she does. What she really wants to know is what happened…with you and Zach" my head shot up. "What?" I snorted "that's it? What did you both think happened?" I had to lie my way out of this. My fake smile slipped as James averted my eyes. I stepped closer "James…?" I trailed, he pursed his lips. "I think Catherine thinks maybe your switching sides; I think she wants' to test your loyalty to her. So I'll ask again" her crossed him arms.

"What were you doing with Zach in the passage way?"

**A/N**

**To the reader's and the requests of hateme101 mcsweeneey and shans97**

**Hateme101: she's not starting a realationship this early because what you said is true, it's sort of an um….well you'll see next chapter. And thank you**

**Mcsweeneey: thank you, and as you can see I basically ended it after the letter, a lot is to come! I hope you enjoyed it**

**Shans97: I think your psychic because what you said is actually what is going to happen. I made that plan a while ago, so that she'll be stuck with Zach, Jonas, and…a upcoming character.**

**Thanks everyone I'll have an update soon, and well either the next or the one after that is going to be a BIG plot shocker kind of thing thanks everyone**

**-Alexandra**

**P.S**

**I AM SO A MILLION TIMES SORRY FOR THE WAIT I KNOW, YOU NOW HAVE MY PERMISSION TO HATE ME, and my long period of time wait**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girl series**

I opened my mouth when a knock came from the door. "Cameron its Dr. Steve, we need to talk" my eyes shot to James. I opened the door, I glared "why is James leaving?" he sighed and pushed passed me. "That is none of your concern Cameron, Catherine will explain everything tonight" I huffed and crossed my arms. "So what did you need?" I asked in a board tone. He sighed "since we will be getting a new teacher, they need a room so…." He trailed motioning his hands around the room.

My jaw dropped 'Was Catherine taking me off the mission?" I thought; he shook his head as if reading my mind. "Cameron you will be moving into James dorm after they leave. You'll share it with Mr. Goode, Anderson, and whoever will be your new roommate, since this is a back and forth exchange" my tensed shoulders' relaxed slightly, only _slightly_. "Do you know anything else, or need anything else?" he shook his head and left before we could get even another word in.

I was frustrated, James was changing schools, I have to go on a meeting with Catherine Goode, I still had no idea what Jonas had meant by everything he had said earlier and on top of it my mission was all screwed up because I fainted after I talked to Zach. _Great!_ I plopped down on my bed and huffed out in frustration. James chuckled I cocked and eyebrow and sat up a little "What's so funny?" I gritted. He shrugged "you're kind of cute when you're frustrated" I rolled my eyes and punched him in his shoulder

"Shut up! This is serious why the heck is this mission so different? I mean I should have already had this handled right? There has to be something wrong with this mission right?" Our conversation had gone from playful to serious. My voice almost pleaded like I needed James to confirm something was wrong but he shook his head.

"Cam this mission's different, I'll give you that but it's basic. Your making it harder, and let's face it your target is about as confusing as being a blind Yiddish woman. But it's your connection with his mother. He disobeys her, he probably hates her, but you don't. She's the closes thing you have to an actual mom. She treats you like your own but beats you down too, to train you to be the best you can be"

He was right of course, he was always right. Catherine was why this was hard for me. It's why Zach and I had that whole blow out in the passage. My-self conscious couldn't understand the fact why you would leave someone who loves you. I couldn't understand because I didn't have any family, yet Catherine was all he had left, and he left her. I was flabbergasted by the thought. I sighed "you're right" I glanced at the clock "crap were going to be late" James ran out the door, as I quickly started changing my cloths (after he shut and closed the door people) and put my combat boots on with a high ponytail; I checked my mental clock '35seconds not bad' I thought. Then James slammed the door open "come on we need to leave NOW" he grabbed me and we ran out the back doors of the academy.

It took us 44 minutes to run through the grounds to find the exact place Catherine would be waiting for us we only had ten seconds to spare.

She eyed us carefully as she looked us up and down. Her goons (also known as Burney and Chris) just shook their heads and stood attentive. She turned her head to James "where's the kid?" Ryan. Crap how did we forget-

"James?" we heard Ryan yell a few feet away in the woods. James smiled "right on time" he went a few feet and grabbed Ryan. "Ryan I would like you-" but then his body went limp and he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked back up at the goons "I'll leave him to you Burney, Chris you go get the van, don't forget the shovel" Catherine gave them a final nod and was off. James left with Chris obviously sensing Catherine wanted to talk to only me. When we were finally alone she sucked in a breath

"Cameron, Cammie, I know this is well…difficult. My son is not one to be tampered with, I thought-" she paused and looked at me.

"-until I saw how much you worked and trained to be in the organization. So once you complete this mission you will take the test to become a full fledged circle member."

My eyes widened, was she…joking? I looked at her for any signs of lying but she shown none. My mouth gaped a little "But I thought since, since I've haven't completed the mission I-"she stopped me and took hold of my wrists. "Cameron finish the mission, you have all semester to do it. James got lucky and we knew Ryan was an easy target, but my son…not so much." She squeezed my wrists hard, it hurt but I showed no signs of pain.

"Finish the mission or else" her tone was deadly and fierce. I nodded simply as she tore her hands away. Then I spotted James walking back up "Ryan's in the van I'll leave the rest to you" she nodded at James. "James you're going to Sword Diamond so nothing looks spurious about Ryan disappearance" she said and started walking back when she turned. "Oh and Cameron?" I turned

"Yes?"

I'm leaving for Ireland for a mission I'll be back at the end of the semester, goodbye"

"But-"I started but she was already gone.

**Zach's P.O .V**

"Come on we need to leave now!" I heard James say to someone. I heard running footsteps in the opposite direction. I turned the corner to see James and Cammie running, what were they up to? So I fallowed them, but it was a little tricky considering they were sprinting for who knows how long. Where were they going? When I finally saw them they were stopped. I looked around that's when I saw Ryan's body limp on the ground and my-

Mother, with her goons. _Great,_ I thought sarcastically, and what the heck did they do to Ryan? I looked around when I saw one guy get and shovel and James help the other guy with Ryan's body. Did they kill him?

(A/N Ryan is NOT dead okay?)

I shook the thought away and got closer so I could listen.

"- My son is not one to be tampered with, I thought-" she paused "-until I saw how much you worked and trained to be in the organization. So once you complete this mission you will take the test to become a full fledged circle member."

No my mother was tricking her, she knew what the initiation would do to her. This was bad, really bad. My mother was never nice, or sweet or anything. Cammie started babbling about not finishing her mission, and then it clicked. Ryan was James's mission I was Cammie's. Then I heard my mother's voice, the real one:

"Finish the mission or else"

Stone, Cold, hard, fierce, and murderous. That's what the real Catherine Goode sounds like, she was using Cam as her puppet, and Cam couldn't even realize it. I stayed put and watched as James came up.

"James you're going to Sword Diamond so nothing looks spurious about Ryan disappearance" she said and started walking back when she turned. "Oh and Cameron?" Cammie turned "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm leaving for Ireland for a mission I'll be back at the end of the semester, goodbye"

With that she left, James and Cammie left. I stayed where I was for a while replaying the whole thing in my head. Then I heard my mom's voice _Cameron_, my mouth gaped, that was Cameron Morgan. It made sense now! Everything, I looked towards the school, and shook my head "She has no idea" I muttered and left.

**Cammie's P. O .V**

I was glad James didn't ask me again about the passage way, and I was surprised Catherine hadn't the night before. James had left this morning, I had hugged him goodbye. I'd miss I knew I would. James was happy to hear about what Catherine had said but the kindness he didn't quite believe, thought he looked…guilty in a way. I hadn't understood why, I glanced at the clock, time for the new kids to show up. I made my way to the dining hall and found the only seat left, across from Zach of course.

**~The arrival of the Sword Diamond Institute~**

The room was chattering but quickly died down as Dr. Steve took the podium "Student's I'd like to welcome to you the boys from the Sword Diamond Institute" he cheered. The boys piled in, I wasn't really expecting to see someone I knew. But I was wrong.

Dead wrong.

My jaw dropped as my eyes settled on one person. But then I noticed he wasn't looking at me but in my direction I turned behind me and saw him looking at Zach. But then his eyes rested on my as he smirked. I closed my mouth and shook my head, as I turned around in my seat. I gritted my teeth and said lowly muttered

"Nick..."

**A/N**

**Shocker much? SO what did y'all think? SORRY FOR MISTAKES as always. And for those of you who know I'm in a process of writing a book it's coming along good so far! Of course I have deadlines I need to finish up and I need school to start because my teacher is best friends with a publisher…so yea. Review! Sorry for the wait I have A LOT on my plate…wait does that rhyme? Wait **_**plate**_**, Cool it does! :P lol**

**REVIEW**

**-Alexandra**


	12. Chapter 12: y'all are going to hate me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher girl series**

I was fuming; Dr. Steve had let each boy introduce themselves and told them which room they would be in. And guess what room he was in? Yea he's my new roommate! All of the introductions had finished, my fists were balled as I turned back to my food, all I had was a salad but I didn't have much of an appetite. Zach caught my gaze; he looked about as pissed as I was. We stared at each other for less than a second when we both bolted up to our feet and quickly made our way to Dr. Steve.

"Dr. Steve" I called walking up quickly Zach keeping up with my pace. "Look" I stopped right in front of him "Nick can not room in my room, do you know how much chaos that would cause?" Zach quickly butted in. He continued before I could say anything

"Look we have two more beds we could easily take in different people, anyone beside him" he pleaded.

"Make that one bed"

"What?" his eyebrows furrowed, I shot him a look. I turned back to Dr. Steve "Look, I don't like Nick; Zach from the looks of it doesn't like him. Please switch the rooms" I begged. He shook his head "I'm sorry but the decision is already made. No ifs' ans' or buts' goodbye."

I let out a frustrated sigh "great" I muttered sarcastically. I looked at Zach his eyes filled with dread. "Great first Nick and now let me guess you're our other new roommate" I nodded he sighed and we both made our way back to the tables. "So why do you hate Nick so much?" I asked as we started walking towards our seats. He sighed "Most normal kids grow up with a kid bully. I grew up with a demon in a steal detention facility." That was surprising "You went to the sergeants place?" he nodded, I cringed the stories that came out of that place…I held a shiver, and that's saying a lot coming from what I've seen. "So what's your story?" we both sat down. I shrugged "We used to work together on missions in the Circle" he eyed me suspiciously "and you realized how bad he was?" I shook my head. I looked at Zach dead in the eye and said

"I _dated_ him." It was hard not to keep a straight face while saying it, but it was even harder seeing the look on Zach's face. Zach voice got low as he leaned forward "you_ dated_ that thing?" I nodded and thought 'wow for once we actually having a decent conversation and were not ever yelling at each other. Then the kid next to Zach left as we heard the doors creak open and the sound of Jonas running over. "Hey man sorry my computer-" he stopped mid sentence and sat down looking across the room. "Oh yea" he said looking at the new students. He sat down and finally noticed I was there he glared "and you're here why…?" he trailed off, I rolled my eye remembering his threat. "Only seat left, late like you and-" I turned to Zach "Yes sadly for about a year and four months" Zach looked repelled at the thought, and Jonas looked confused "did I miss something?" he questioned. "No" I said at the same time Zach said "Yes" I gave him a look but he shook his head. "We got two new roommates" Zach said, hmm did Jonas know about Nick? "Cammie" he gave a nod towards me "and Nick" Jonas's eyebrows scrunched up "Who?" well that answers that question "A kid who just got exchanged here. He's…" I trailed "A demon that most people would like to forget about" Zach blurted, I gave a muffled laugh and looked at Jonas "he isn't lying"

"He has no reason to, unlike you" Jonas quietly muttered, but not quite enough. I gritted my teeth "look Jonas I know you don't like me, or what I do, but I never asked you to. God knows Zach hate's me so why don't you just deal with it, I'll be living with you for the rest of the semester and then I'm gone. Poof, no more Cammie" and with that I left.

~Later to the um…room where Cammie and/or Zach might just kill a certain kid named Nick, there dorm room~ (:P)

The tension in the room was so thick you couldn't even cut it with a knife. Jonas was typing furiously on his laptop, Zach was reading so book, and I had just finished up all my un-packing. Across the room lays a neat bed, a new uniform and a closet filled with someone else's cloths. It was Nick's bed and cloths. Some had came bye during dinner and put all of his things in here. I looked around the big room "What happened to Grant's bed?" I asked "He went on exchange" Zach put down his book "someone just took it out after he left."

"Oh" I said sitting down, the awkward silence was getting annoying. But then I hear a knock and I knew that my death wish was on the other side of that door. Jonas got up an answered the door "You must be Nick" Jonas pronounced and stepped aside as Nick entered the room. Jonas and Nick shook hands "I'm Jonas" he said he nodded and looked around at all of us. He smirked as he saw me and Zach's expressions. "Aww come on Came no welcome kiss? Zach no hug?" he said with a devious voice. I rolled my eyes and picked up my book, Fallen by Lauren Kate (A/N If you haven't read this book you NEED to I absolutely LOVE IT.) I kept quite as did Zach, even Jonas. Nick plopped down on his bed and rested his hands behind his head. He gave out a long sigh

"Now this is how you guys treat a guest? Cammie Catherine would be repealed by this"

Everyone froze, no one moved and I'm pretty sure Jonas stopped breathing for a second. But then Jonas sat up and got out of the room, and Zach went after him, I stayed. My jaw popped as I sat up. "And how would you know Nick? Last I heard you were in Rome with your leader" he stifled a laugh. "Oh yea _him, _last week I got a call, requesting my services here. Apparently you need someone to keep watch on you since your little 'boyfriend' James isn't here." I scoffed "I don't need a baby sitter Nick" he laughed

"Apparently you do! That nerdy kid practically ran out of here when I mentioned Catherine, even Zach left! They know too much but to take you out now would raise suspicion. So I came here"

I rolled my eyes "I have it under control" he smirked "we'll see besides-"he sat up a little. "Word on the street is you and Zachary here have a little secret behind the passage way walls?" he mused, I tried to stay calm "and where would you hear a thing like that?" he gave a muted laugh. "Isn't it obvious? Your Catherine Goode's second hand man, I'm Samuel Winter's."

**(A/N Yes Preston's dad)**

I smiled sarcastically "Oh yea how _is _Macey these days Nick?" I challenged. "Jealous?" I shook my head he groaned "as *bad word beep * as ever" I laughed "you deserve that Nicky dear" I smirked, he smiled "maybe but you my dear" he stood up and walked towards me "-deserve this"

I should have heard the footsteps outside coming towards our dorm

I should have heard the door knob twisting furiously to open

But I couldn't or really _didn't_. Because all I could do was focus on what was happening in front of me. Nick was kissing me, I tried to get out of his iron grip but he was to strong. Then I stopped, and thought. Catherine wouldn't send Nick here, she would have had James stay and watch me if she needed him to. I looked at Nick, as I saw Zach pull him off furiously.

I should have seen the weapon when Nick was kissing me, when he had started slipping it out

But again I didn't, I stood up frozen. I looked at Nick and Zach as they started to fight on the floor, while Nick had his knife in his hand, obviously furious. I felt a tug to my arms as I looked to see Jonas pulling for me to get out of the room. But I just kept thinking one thing.

_Nick was sent here to kill me. Nick was sent here to kill me. _

**A/N**

**I'd bet money y'all didn't see that coming! Honestly, I am so sorry for the wait when I said I almost had finished it I wasn't lying but then I got an idea: this! I realized that my story was becoming way too predictable and I wanted a BIG shocker. So I wrote it all yesterday….and then my computer erased it. Yea I was fuming mad, so today after procrastinating I re-wrote it and well yea here's the chapter. Did y'all like it? OH and the whole Cammie and Nick dating thing, will be better explained in the next chapter. And yea Nick is Macey's boyfriend…but not for long *hint hint* but seriously y'all there's another HUGE shocker next chapter. Maybe bigger than this one SOOOO**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**PLEASE**

**PRETTY PLEASE**

**REVIEW-THANKS**

**-Alexandra**


	13. Chapter 13:HUGE SHOCKER

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Gallagher girl series**

**Quick update right? Make sure everyone read the last chapter with Nick and the whole killing thing before you read this ('cause unlike me some people don't get on fanfiction everyday). BIG SHOCKER IN HERE. (I even shocked myself I didn't know until my fingers actually typed it) Enjoy! P.S. I met Ally Carter!**

Zach's P. O .V

I had told Jonas who Cammie was, he was shocked but we both knew what we had to do. He and I both listened in a secret passage way right by our dorm room door, as we listened to their conversation we heard this:

"We'll see besides, word on the street is you and Zachary here have a little secret behind the passage way walls?"

"And where would you hear a thing like that?" Cammie's innocent (not really) voice rang through, Jonas gave me an odd look, I didn't tell him about the passage way incident.

"Isn't it obvious? Your Catherine Goode's second hand man, I'm Samuel Winter's."I didn't know the winter's worked for the Circle.

"Oh yea how _is _Macey these days Nick?" he asked sarcastically "jealous, I almost laughed "as *B+itchy* as ever" she laughed "you deserve that Nicky dear" I heard movement. "Maybe we should go in there?" I asked Jonas he nodded, but then I heard a faint "maybe but you my dear-" I walked towards our door, and saw him on top of her kissing her while she tried to wiggle out of his grip. My blood boiled. I charged over to them and through Nick off of Cammie.

"Stay away from her" I growled. Then I noticed he had a knife in his hands. 'Great' I thought sarcastically we started battling each other. Her through a punch to my left rib but I quickly managed to block it and get a hard hit on him. It almost seemed like we were a dead even match, after I got him he got me and so on. It kept going like this until e had me pinned to the floor a knife at my neck.

"You love her" he sneered, his bloody nose started to drip on my face. I tried getting out of the grip but he only tightened. He gave a dark chuckle "this is going to be so much fun. Torturing you, killing you, and even taking the one you love. You know she doesn't love you Zach" he held the knife closer "so why even try?"

And then it happened. He had let lose for less than a millisecond and I had already gotten up and smashed his head against the metal bar from the bed post. His body went flying as it broke the wood. I heard running footsteps as I looked back towards the door.

Cammie's P. O .V

After I had finally took in everything that was happening, as I came out of my daze. "What the heck Jonas? What are you guys doing?" I snapped trying to get out of his grip and back to the room, I heard yelling and hits coming from the inside. "Cammie listen!" Jonas pulled me back, for a nerdy kid he sure has one heck of a grip. I kept fighting and rambled on "Jonas let me go I need to go kick Nick's butt right now. Let go of me!" I yelled. How had no one heard me yet? Jonas shook his head "Cammie listen to me!" he yelled I kept trying to wriggle out of his hands.

"Cameron. Ann. Morgan. Listen to me for five seconds"

I stopped, they weren't supposed to know my full name, and I'm betting money they knew who my parents were. I sighed and looked him dead in the eye as I asked him _"What?"_ I was pissed off, my ex-boyfriend had just kissed me, and I didn't even get to beat the crap out of him yet! 'Cause ex-boyfriends really suck when they're trying to kill you (**that was from a review thank you hateme101! I loved that line)**

But at the moment I had this annoying kid Jonas has to drag me out here to tell me something. He took in a deep breath. "Cammie you have to trust me on what I'm about to tell you" I was quite debating the factor. Trust was something we never gave out. Maybe it was the fact that my ex-boyfriend had just tried to kill me. Or maybe because that I knew this had to do when Jonas told me about his experience with Catherine Goode. He had nothing to lose by lying to me. I slowly nodded he gave a sigh of relief.

"Cammie your parent's are dead" I opened my mouth to talk, I already knew that! "But-" he said before I could get a word in. "The CIA did not kill them" I sucked in my breath as I asked "how would you know this?" my voice was way to calm for a situation like this. "Because me and Zach had to watch them being killed" my voice became frantic "Who? Who killed them?" he closed his eye but re-opened. He didn't want to say it, it was written in his eyes. But then he said it.

His voice cracked, but as the words came out I knew _I _was broken. I didn't want to believe it as he said

**NO PEAKING! DO NOT SCROL DOWN ON THAT SCREEN UNTIL YOU'VE READ ALL OF THIS^^^^**

*resist urge* *resist urge to look*

"you"

**YOU PEAKED DIDN'T YOU? :P**

**So was that a bigger shocker than the last? To clarify yea Cammie killed her parents, it will all be explained later do NOT worry. I have a goal for reviews. Okay I know it's high but…**

**8**

**I really want to get to fifty and I know since this was such a MEGA shocker chapter I want to hear what you all have to say. I currently have 42 so yea please Review! Oh and guys look closely as my profile pic and guess what? That's me and ALLY CARTER!to the left which I know got cut of is Rachel Hawkins author of the Hex Hall series, y'all should totally check it out! So yea**

**REVIEW-please-and thank you who always review or guests or anyone who does!**

**-Alexandra**

**P.s. small/ medium SHOCKER in next chapter (yea I know I'm on big shocker's today aren't I?)**

**P. S.S sorry for shortness but hey a lot happend right? Oh and sorry for mistakes it's 1 AM and I'm not supposed to be on the computer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So I was re-reading the reviews –**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!**

**Anyways as I was saying I think y'all might need some clarity on some things that were questioned in the review;**

**From itasca36: **

**Q. But in the first chapter you said that Catherine did that?**

**A:So I know I did put that in chapter (I really wasn't expecting anyone to remember than though, so nice job remembering the facts) but here's the thing: As most of you guys know when some people say they're going to do one thing in a story, not everything it written in stone. My original plan for this story before I even began chapter one was this:**

_**Cammie works for circle with friend**_

_**Cammie goes to Blackthorne with friend on mission to get Zachary Goode**_

_**Cammie becomes confused on the whole is she good or bad**_

_**Cammie finds out truth about her parents and how Catherine killed them**_

_**Cammie gets revenge and so on…the end**_

**But THAT^^^ changed A LOT, see once I looked over that I knew it was way too predictable and EVERYONE does that with stories like this one so I made it different. **

**One more thing:**

**In a review from hateme101, they said they didn't know if I was joking on the whole 'Cammie killed her parents' well I wasn't, it was NOT a preview guys. I know I put those A/N above and below it but that was because well, I know when I read stuff like that I ruin it for myself and I wanted so badly to get y'all to be totally surprised and shocked.**

**So yes: Cammie killed her parents**

**Yes, I changed the story from my original plan like I talked in ch1**

**And yes KY or there screen name the One You Never Suspected**

**Was right, read her review and I think you'll see it's a clue**

**Sometimes I SWEAR y'all psychic, that's your hint for the shocker I'll have an update a soon as I can bye**

**-alexandra**


	15. Chapter 15: Death and love

**EVERYONE READ THE **_**A/N**_** AT THE BOTTOM OF THE SCREEN PLEASE when fished reading chapter enjoy!**

My breathing picked up as I started to hyperventilate, I looked around as tears started to form at my eye lids. I looked at Jonas and back towards our dorm that was about 100 feet away, and I sprinted towards the door, "Cammie!" Jonas yelled chasing after me, but he was too late. We were all too late, because I had already seen what Zach had done.

Zach's P. O .V

I looked at the door as Cammie burst through tears and breathing hard, damn it-I thought- Jonas told her. Of course he did! But me eyes fallowed to where Cammie was staring, at Nick. I looked over at him as my eyes widened. Blood was gushing out of his head and blood all over, as nick laid there limp. I hadn't hit him that hard I thought. We all ran over as I checked for a pulse, but we were too late;

Nick was already dead

I looked at Cammie at where she was standing but what came next we all expected, Cammie eyes rolled back and collapsed as Jonas caught her.

Cammie's P. O .V

I didn't know what to do, I just found out I had killed my own parents, I felt like everything was closing in on me, I could focus; Because all that was running through my head was:

I killed my parents

Zach just killed Nick

And no matter how wide my eyes went, all I could see was the black curtain clouding my vision as I fell.

Zach's P. O .V

"Crap" I muttered as Cammie laid in Jonas's arms. I looked at Nicks' body then at Jonas, "We need to leave" he nodded, I grabbed some cloths and all of my savings, including Jonas's. Jonas laid Cammie on a bed and started packing his computer, I stopped him "the school will track it" I warned. He sighed but nodded, but grabbed some bugs and cameras, while I grabbed some weapons. I handed everything to Jonas while I picked up Cam "Ready?" he asked I nodded, and with that we both fled from Blackthorne.

~page break~

Cammie's P. O .V

I squinted up as my eyes opened, to reveal a darkly lit room. I sat up looking around when all the memories came flooding back to what had happened. "Zach? Jonas?!" I yelled frantically looking around the room. "Well she finally woke up" I heard Zach voice drift through the room as he stepped towards the light so I could see him better. "What are we doing here?" I asked looking around the room. Jonas sighed "Saving our butts, we left Blackthorne after…" Jonas trailed not daring to say the words. "After you told me I killed my parents, and Zach killed Nick" they were surprised at my bluntness, and so was I. I sat down on the bed as the room became quite, I went deep in thought. I killed my parents, Nick is dead, Catherines gone, and everything I knew was a lie. But right now I was acting like a kid, I needed to mask everything and do what I was trained for. I gritted my teeth and stood up. "We need a plan now, Catherine's away on a mission, but I'll bet anything Dr. Steve will get word out were gone. We need to get this done" Jonas stepped towards me as did Zach. "And when do you plan on doing this mission and hopefully completing it?" Zach questioned. I looked at him "We can take down the COC in about…" I thought for a moment "one week" Jonas's eyes bugged out

"What! No by my calculations it can take-"

"Stop" I said forcefully, he always was kind of nerdy. I sighed "We need to do this quick; the longer it takes the more time Catherine has to prepare for us" Zach came towards me "Cam I agree but, we need base plans security measures, and actual _plan_ of action" I smiled deviously. "I think your forgetting who trained me. I know my way around. I already have a plan Zach" I spoke, I walked towards the door. "Just fallow me" I grabbed Jonas's Computer " don't take anything just leave everything" I smashed Jonas's computer, Jonas cringed.

"Why"

I smiled at them "just trust me".

~pause~

As soon as I had gotten a good look around our room, I knew exactly where we were. I turned towards the boys "you have everything?" They both nodded, I moved passed them and towards the door as I stuck a small bomb on the door like the one I had planted inside. "What the heck are you doing?" Jonas practically yelled, I rolled my eyes "if you don't want to get blown up I suggest you run" and then we all ran for it.

I pressed a little button, counting down the 20 seconds it would take to blow up the secret room in the stone walls. We were only about 30 feet under the streets of London; no one could hear a thing. I was leading Zach and Jonas out but I knew they didn't need leading until…well now. "Which way do we go?" Jonas yelled frantic, I sighed "fallow me" he shook his head "oh no you don't you don't even know where we are you may be a prodigy of Mrs.-"I cut him off and looked at Zach.

"This place is known by the COC it's where I met Nick now fallow me or get your heads blown off!"

I yelled angrily, they exchanged a look and nodded, as we went through the passages. We heard a loud boom and quickened out pace. I looked back and saw a lot of smoke fallowing us, "guys hurry" I looked a head and then I saw it, the hole…and the camera. I stopped, dang it they most have upgraded it this past month.

"Quick act like you're out cold"

"Why"

I pointed to the camera "I have a plan now act unconscious before we all die" the both leaned on me as dead weight and I carried both of them. I walked as fast as I could to the Camera and yelled "Morgan Goode to London tower" I yelled, a scratchy voice came through a speaker. "Cammie?" the stone slid back and I was presented to a steal magnitude room. "Cammie Morgan" Burney chuckled and took stepped aside so I could walk in.

"Wait" Burney stopped after he shut the door behind me. I turned around with a blank face "I got a message from Dr. Steve apparently you left Blackthorne, Nicks dead. Catherine won't be happy, we all thought you turned or something. I laughed "Burney why don't you get Dr. Steve on the radio and meet me in the blackout room" I smiled, he shrugged but nodded and walked away. I headed towards the Blackout room; the great thing about the blackout room was it was one of the most untraceable places ever, bugs cameras didn't work. I could talk to Zach and Jonas I through them on the couch.

"What the heck Cammie!" Zach whispered obviously pissed I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you guys were the ones who hid me in a secret room which is right next to a COC base!" I whispered back. He huffed in annoyance I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again.

"You guys have to go along with what I say, when Dr. Steve comes in here via radio service. I'm going to warn you now, do not mess up."

"And if we do?" Jonas challenged

"You both die; I don't want that to happen" Jonas gave me a funny look "why not?" I rolled my eyes "you're the smart one" I snapped "believe it Jonas I care about you and Zach now. Now just listen o everything I say, and Jonas man up" I said he was about to speak but the sound of heavy footsteps cut him off. Zach and Jonas went back to their position on the couch. "Cammie" Burney said and in behind him walked in two officials and a screen, of Dr. Steve. "Hello Cameron" Dr. Steve cooed as we all sat down. "Hello" I said in a monotone voice. "Well why don't you tell us what happened today Cameron" he leaned in I grinned "I believe today I completed my mission, and got a bonus" he cocked an eyebrow. I sighed and leaned back like the cocky girl I was when I did this every time. I laughed

"Well Dr. Steve, my mission was to well, kidnap Zach. I did so" I pointed to the couch. "But I also got him to re join us and his…_family._" Dr. Steve crossed his arms "How may I ask?" I nodded "well my assignment did say whatever it takes become his _something_, so it's simple. He fell in love with me and I felt the same oddly enough, but I knew I had to finish this mission so I used that to my advantage. What I don't understand-" I crossed my arms "is why someone sent Nick to kill me" I said innocently. Dr. Steve cleared his throat "Cameron you have to understand people talk and-

"I know!" I yelled in a harsh tone, I sat back "people have doubts" I shrugged becoming calm. I looked at him on the screen waiting for him to reply "Okay then, then why do I have a dead student in a dorm, and why is Mr. Anderson there?" I smiled "

"Well since we can never be too careful I made him test his loyalty. Everyone knows the hardest test is to kill even if it's someone you hate. So after he told me he loved me and wanted to be with me blah blah blah, he said he knew I worked for his mom and he said he'd come back. I mean Catherine is his only family left and well its come back home or I leave; so he chose to come back to the COC. I told him he had to be tested before I could believe him so I said kill Nick. As you can see he's dead. As I recall Jonas used to be here and left with Zach, their friends he was bound to find us anyway, which might have interfered with Zach's choice"

Wow that was a lot, I thought. Everyone was silent for a while "fine" Dr. Steve seeming to break the tension he probably had felt even through a screen. "I'll try to contact Catherine in Ireland, stay at the base I'll clean up the mess down here" I smiled "goodbye Dr. Steve" and with that the monitor was turned off. Burney sat up "Welcome back Cam" he gave me a little half hug "why are you in London?" he shrugged

"Boss got me transferred after we got everything out of that kid Ryan, kids' dead now" I internally shivered and said "great" through gritted teeth. He laughed "Don't be jealous James got his done first he is a year older" I slapped him on the arm "just show me to my room and there's" I pointed to the boys. He nodded and picked up Jonas "hey why are they like this?" I smiled "they learned to never mess with me again or a bomb with get thrown into their room" he laughed and we made our way out.

~break~

We all shared a room with three twin beds, a bathroom and a closet. Burney threw Jonas on one bed and left. I put Zach down on another, and grunted as he came off, jeez he was heavy, the second Burney was gone I said "were clear, no bugs my bracelet would have went off and this is a sound proof room" I heard two sighs of relief.

"That was your plan?" Jonas asked sitting up, I shrugged "it's all I could come up with okay?" give me a break" I huffed sitting back on the bed. "Cammie you do realize what you two have to do right?" Jonas asked, I nodded "yea but its better than us all being thrown in a COC prison cell, so suck it up Anderson!" Okay I admit it I was being harsh but everyone's harsh here until you gain their respect. I sighed "look I'm sorry" I looked at Jonas and then Zach guys come here" they walked closer to me. I put one hand on Jonas's shoulder and the other on Zach's.

"You're goanna get hurt here, everyone beats down on you, you need-no- have to gain the base's respect, particularly you Jonas" he looked slightly offended. "She's right, I am Catherine's son I have some respect" I laughed and shook my head "No you're the traitor who left the COC, but now are back because you are in love with Cammie Morgan and now realize you made a huge mistake for leaving, got it?" he nodded. "But you do have some respect for being my 'boyfriend'" I put air quote up while I said it. Zach looked slightly hurt for a moment but covered it quickly. "What happened to 'it will on take a week to take the COC down" I glared as Jonas "The games changed" I looked towards the door

"Everything's changed"

**A/N**

**So 5 things**

**#1 **

**I am SO SORRY for the wait I've been super busy and stress out and well…every person needs a mini vacation because I have a very dark 11 days ahead of me**

**#2**

**Bad news, there will not be an update (MOST LIKELY- might not happen!) for the next 11 days** ** It's my um… book; I literally hate it right now I need 35,000 to 50,000 words by the end of the next 11 DAYS. I mean only 41,072 words on Microsoft is 83 pages and I've done…5 pages *sarcastic yay* so I'm going to work work work. And maybe just maybe have the time to update for you guys.**

**#3 **

**THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO SOOO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU PEOPLE ARE THE AWESEOMEST PEOPLE EVER! I LOVE Y'ALL**

**#4 for the reviews…were y'all shocked? I mean Nick's dead and well…everything else:P**

**#5 to clear something up Cammie realized what Jonas said was true she killed her parents why? will be explained next chapter**

**-Alexandra**


	16. Chapter 16: the past

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own the Gallagher Girl series.**

_**February 12**__**th**__** 2,003 ~Cammie's first kill~**_

_Cammie had been at the base for a few weeks now. At the moment she was in her room crying from the news Catherine had just told her. The CIA had just sent back her mother and father but there was nothing the doctors here could do anymore. Her parents were going to die during the next few days whether she liked it or not. The next day Catherine came for another visit like she usually did since Cammie had arrived at the base. Catherine saw Cammie's puffy red cheeks and swollen eyes. She gave Cammie a sympathetic smile _

"_Cameron I have so good news" Cammie's head popped up quicker than you can say 'what' thinking it was about her parents. Catherine shook her head as if reading the young girls mind. _

"_It's about your placement; I understand you have no living family members besides you parents at the moment?" Cammie nodded. Catherine smiled "well I've been given clearance for you to train here and stay here" Cammie moved her head to the side confused "train to do what?" she asked. Catherine sat next to Cammie and put a hand on her shoulder. _

"_Remember how I told you the people from CIA and the FBI did this to your parents?" Cammie nodded. "Well Cameron you will be staying here and train to fight those people. To avenge your parents do you accept this offer?" Cammie thought for a moment. She was barely eight years old, and was at the simple mind of a child; but there she knew she had to grow up and fight for her parent's death. Cammie looked at Catherine and nodded "yes" she said. A grin spread across Catherine's face "excellent" she said she grabbed Cammie's hand. _

"_You're first test is now." _

_She dragged Cammie be the hand and pulled her across the many hallways to a room Cammie had never seen before. It was a dark room with glass on one side of the room, though you couldn't see out of it. A gun was in the middle of the room with two openings at the end of the gun. And in front of it a few feet away was to people. _

_The woman was bound to a tight rope along with a man beside her. They had duct tape over their mouths and couldn't move. The woman had long black hair with dark brown eyes while the man had red hair with green eyes. _

_Cammie hadn't learned how to be an assassin or a spy; she never realized the hair seeping out of the woman __wig__ to reveal Cammie's own colored hair. She didn't realize that the two people had the exact same body as her parents. Cammie didn't realize it, any of it. _

_The only thing she did was when Catherine told her to pull the trigger because they were the ones who killed her parents. But Cammie just never realized they _were_ here parents. _

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. The dream wasn't a dream it was a memory, the day I killed her parents. My breathing was hard as I sat up looking around the room as memories flooded back into my head of where I was and what happened. I looked at my mental clock, 3:09 AM I sat back on my pillow carefully. I stayed awake thinking when someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Zach said, I sat there unfazed and looked next to my bed at him. "You could say" I mumbled, Zach sat up. "I know what you were dreaming about Cam I'm sorry" I stayed quiet. "Hey Zach?" I asked as I met his eyes "yea?" I looked at the foot of my bed.

"How could you leave this place? I mean knowing your family was here. Didn't you once love your mother Zach?"

I tried to comprehend the thought. Why would Zach even do this? I was doing it for my family's revenge and he… he was helping me. He may hate his mother but I know there's more to it. Zach fell silent for a moment.

"I did love her once. Until I understood what she did and why she killed my dad" I gave him a curious look. "What do you mean" he sighed "my mom found out he was a double agent. But he never hurt a single hair on my mom; he loved her too much, and for me in that matter. But mom saw dad as an enemy and shot him. I lived in the base refusing anymore training until she took me to the testing room" he took a deep breath.

"She made me wait on the other side of the glass for hours until you showed up" he wouldn't meet my eyes. "I saw what she made you do, so I ran." I looked at Zach, and I mean _really_ looked at him. Underneath his mask and training was a boy whose mom had killed his father and who had to grow up way to fast, like me. He's still the kid he was when he ran away, just stronger.

Maybe it was because all I could think of was the things we'd both gone through, or maybe the fact that he looked like he needed someone. So I hugged him, for a long time. Neither of us said anything we just laid there together as we both fell asleep.

**A/N**

**Short but sweet…well not sweet but…urgg y'all know what I mean. So yea I know it's short but I just got back into this story, after hose terrifying days. Bad news? I didn't finish my goal but I will do the rest on Friday when my editor/ co writer comes over to work on it. She gets back Wednesday and were both free Friday. NO update Wensday (I think) my sister is moving into her college dorm and we have to help and then we're all going out for pizza after with her roommate. I'm sad my sister's leaving home . Anyways….**

**REVIEW**

**PLEASE?**

**I'll try to update Thursday or on Saturday ('cause Tuesday I'm throwing my dance teacher a b-day party and after I have dance class)**

**So…yea thanks for those who reviewed! Here's my goal (though I probably don't deserve that many since I made y'all wait so long**

**5**

**Can we do it? Up to y'all! Bye love y'all**

**~Alexandra**


	17. Chapter 17 short and yetdrastic

**Disclaimer I don't own the Gallagher series**

"You weren't joking"

Catherine's voice woke me from my sleep as I found I was still tangled in Zach's arms while he was still asleep. My eyes went to the foot of the bed where Catherine Goode stood with Burney. Her arms where crossed while a smirk played on her face looking directly at me.

"Well good morning Cameron sleep well?" my cheeks were flushed, Jonas was still sleeping. I sat up carefully and pinched Zach's arm that was currently wrapped around my waist and said loudly. "Catherine what are you doing here?" Zach stayed still with his eyes closed. I wanted him to know she was here. "Well" she stepped towards my side of the bed, her heels clacking against the stone floors.

"I got a call from Dr. Steve saying Nickolas is dead, you're at the base in London, and have apparently fallen in love with my son; who has chosen to come back because of you."

Her voice held no emotion; I didn't know if she would yell at me or congratulate me. "Samuel Winter's is furious" I nodded, that was expected. "You completed your mission" I nodded still silent. Her next words came as a shock to me "do you really love my son?" I didn't hesitate, I didn't freeze, and the words came out before I could even think about them. "I really think I do love him" I paused and shook my head "I love him."

I looked at Catherine for a reply, but she never did. After a long pause she looked over at Jonas "Wake him at eight AM, I want him in the labs" I nodded, she looked at me. "I want you to train the new recruits and coach Zach here. I know he's been training but he's behind our standards." I nodded and with that they both left the room. I sighed and plopped back down into the bed. "So how's my Cammie-bear?" Zach pulled me closer to him.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed and hit his arm "never call me that again Zach, or you will be in pain" he rolled his eyes, and Jonas sat up groggily "what's going on?" I looked at Zach and then Jonas. "Jonas…welcome to the Circle of Caven"

Page break~

3rd P.O.V

Catherine Goode knew her feelings for Cameron Morgan. The last time she had loved someone it had been in a romantic way, her husband Allen Goode. She never told a soul that she cried that night, after she killed him and packed her and her son's bags to leave there home. But what she felt for Cameron Morgan was like the way she felt about her son when he was born. The feeling that you had to protect it, no matter what, and keep it safe. But that feeling for her son drifted a long time ago, after he ran and never came back. He hated her, and she knew why, she hated herself. But Cameron Morgan was her escape, it was her shall we say 'do over' child.

She did care for Cameron; in fact she loved her like her own daughter. Cameron had adored Catherine, and loved Catherine like her mother; that was what Cammie had thought of Catherine. But deep down Catherine knew making Cameron kill her parents was maybe too cruel, but Catherine couldn't help it. She wanted for them to die, for them to hate their daughter. When Zach went mute after Catherine shoot Allen, Catherine knew what he would do one day, run. She devised a plan, find a kid his age show him that they can kill their own parents and be in the circle. The plan was mad but the outcomes were true possibilities. Zach would let fear drive him into working for the circle, or he'd run, and Catherine could raise Cameron as her own.

She chose Cameron for a purpose though. She had remembered long ago, When Rachel, Cameron's mother was in love with Allen Goode, and vise versa. The problem was Rachel was also in love with Mathew Morgan. But deep down Allen knew Rachel wasn't his soul mate. His would be challenging and dangerous, and boy was Catherine _dangerous_. Catherine looked towards her window think about what she had just asked Cameron.

They were in love, her son and Cameron, something Catherine didn't count on happening. But she should be happy; she had two new COC members and her only son back. But she wasn't, far from it in fact. Catherine knew that the second she looked at Cameron, she –as in Cammie- knew what she had made her do. To keep her sanity, Catherine acted like her normal self Instead of killing Cameron there she simply asked her questions and gave orders and walked back to her office, and cried. She hadn't known about Nick trying to kill Cameron. She didn't even think Zach and Cammie falling in love was possible; but she knew one thing. By the end of the week she knew she'd be dead.

**That literally came out of NO WHERE**

**Sorry for shortness but that ending..**

**Dear people**

**I just thought y'all deserved a bit of an explanation.**

**So you know when you study for a test and stay up all night studying but the next morning you can't remember a thing? Well that sort-of happened to me. I went to bed at midnight like my mom said and didn't fall asleep till about 5, maybe 5:30 AM. And guess what I was doing? Thinking about every inch and detail for the next chapter. And of course I can't get out of bed because I'm supposed to be **_**a sleep (**_**I don't have a laptop)**. **Anyways I woke up and all I remembered form my original thoughts for this next chapter was: **

**Catherine **

**Samuel winters**

**And something to do with this surgical thingy with Nick. **

**Now I know what you're thinking**

**? Question mark ? **

**Your deeply confused- well so was I- so I re thought and thought and then this happened, and I don't know exactly how the third P.O .V showed up. **

**Guys it's time we all face reality**

**This story is coming to An end soon I think I've dragged this story on long enough and though you all are excited for the whole Zach Cammie and Jonas in the circle as you can see that ending means a few more chapters**

**But seriously I'm going insane over this story. I mean how do I top my shockers? Seriously I don't know. 'cause a few hours ago I thought I could right this story for about 6 or seven more chapters and add Liz and Bex to the mix who work for the circle but then just that ending in the 3****rd**** P.O .V just….it was like my fingers were working themselves without my thoughts- it was a little creepy honestly.**

**I don't want my fan fic to be like others (though I love all fan fics) I wanted that surprise factor. I've never seen someone doing Cammie in the circle **_**and **_**killing her own parents (maybe someone's done it but I've never seen a story where Cam kills both the parents) and frankly a compassionate Catherine? The one who LEADS THE CIRCLE? So yea, I know you all with have question from that last sentence but all will be answered SOON**

**REVIEW **

**-Alexandra**

**p.s. OMG we got like six reviews on the last chapter y'all ROCK**


	18. Chapter 18

**I owe y'all so much so I'm going to say this: There is one more chapter that's it. I'm going to pack it all together now know some may want explanations but everyone's reasoning's are different (my thought take the name of reading over 3,000 pages of reading books) then the fact my school just added Common core and it's really taking it's toll on me so I'm going to ask this: for those of you who love this story PM me or put his in your review. What do you all want to see? It can be a detail or a huge twist, you can even write a chapter and I'll read it and maybe add it to what I've written so far (giving full credit to all of those.) But think what do **_**you**_** want to see? Do you want cammie dead or Catherine? Zach to turn or be the guy he is now? So yea I've only written half in these past three weeks. I know I'm horrible for making y'all wait. I hate myself write now and are like any other reader Infatuated with my books at the moment. But I'm going to post this then start typing so yea thanks and sorry**

**-Alexandra**


End file.
